I can make the Darkness into Light?
by Drew Astimal Vargas
Summary: America bugs Britain about the said Brits oppression. Setting of a chain reaction that could end Britain's life. Can they change Britain's darkness into light or will he be trapped in the darkness for ever. If you read closely it's UsUk. Character Death. Song-fic! Based loosely on the lyrics of Bad Apple: by- Vocaloid. Rated t for character death and strangeness! Bye-Bye!


Me: I can't believe I got bored!

Crystal: I can.

Britain: Bloody gits. You're hopeless.

Me: At least I'm alive.

America: Huh? Iggy's alive!

Me: Review for more vocaloid awesomeness. Hetalia doesn't belong to me. If it did then Prussia, America, and Romano would get the shit beaten out of them. I don't ship UsUk. So this is very vague on that. See ya folks.

* * *

_Even in the midst of flowing time, oppression spins round and round. I can't even see the heart that's leaving me, didn't you know?_

"Hey dude, Britain. Aren't you guys in oppression?" America joyously exclaimed not noticing how cold he was being towards the other.

I can't even get myself to move, slipping through the cracks of time.

I don't know anything about what's around me, I'm just me and no more.

Britain wanted to turn around and give America a piece of his mind but his body wouldn't respond. Memories of the past flooded his mind as he felt himself slipping from reality. He became trapped in an unknowing darkness.

Am I dreaming? Or seeing nothing? My words are useless even if I speak.

I'm just tired of being sad, I should go on without feeling anything.

Britain looked around to find the one he was speaking to not long ago. Only to find nothing. He tried to speak but it was a worthless waste of breath. The memories were painful and saddening. The poor country just wanted to get rid of it all.

Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for, my heart just won't pay attention.

If I can move, if everything changes, it will go dark.

Words were said towards the Brit but he just couldn't pay attention even with his heart. He tried to move and saw everything change and he was inside the dark.

Is there a future for someone like me? Will I still exist in a world like this?

Is this painful? Is it sad? Not even knowing myself.

He wondered if he still had a future. Could he still exist?

Whilst America watching his friend fail to respond two thoughts ran through his head. 'Is that painful or is it sad? What happened to you Iggy?'

"I don't know myself." Came his reply.

_ I'm just tired even of walking, I don't even understand people. _

_If someone like me can change, if I change, it will turn white._

The poor Brit finally was walking but he got tired of it quickly. He watched as meaningless people passed him. He came across a mirror and took a look at himself. 'If I can change maybe everything will go back to normal.' He thought.

_Even in the midst of flowing time, oppression spins round and round. _

_I can't even see the heart that's leaving me, didn't you know?_

"Look Britain. I know you're in oppression but come back. I want you back." Cried America looking down upon Britain not even seeing his heart go to the said person.

_I can't even get myself to move, slipping through the cracks of time. _

_I don't know anything about what's around me, I'm just me and no more._

Britain froze as he slipped through a portal the opened in a nearby clock. He was once again alone in the darkness. Would he stay there for eternity?

_Am I dreaming? Or seeing nothing? My words are useless even if I speak. _

_I'm just tired of being sad, I should go on without feeling anything._

He thought he saw America over him crying but he mistook it for a dream. He woke up inside the darkness again.

"America you bloody git. Come help me already?" He screamed meaninglessly into the darkness. He felt the welling sadness build up. He was on the brink of cracking and loosing all feeling.

_Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for, my heart just won't pay attention. _

_If I can move, if everything changes, it will go dark._

The words America was saying never reached the Brit. Just flowed around the darkness as Britain was being swallowed up by his misery.

America leaned in and kissed the said Brit on the lips. He felt everything change and saw darkness.

_Is there a future to come out of this useless time? Will I exist in a place like this? _

_If I wanted to tell you what kind of person I am, the words I'd use would be "good for nothing."_

Britain was wondering what would happen in this space of endless time or if the future would come at all.

America wondered if he even existed. He thought of words he would use to describe himself. He decided on three. "Good for nothing." Was the words he used.

_Will I exist in a place like this? Will I exist in a time like this? _

_If someone like me can change, if I change, it will turn white._

Britain was wondering about his existence in the darkness.

America was wondering about his existence in the endless time.

They both thought that if they could change they could go back.

_Am I dreaming now? Or seeing nothing? My words are useless even if I speak. _

_I'm just tired of being sad, I should go on without feeling anything._

Britain turned around at the same time as America. Their eyes met and the first thought that went through their heads was that this was a dream. A dark fog surrounded them and they could no longer see anything.

_Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for, my heart just won't pay attention. _

_If I can move, if everything changes, it will all go dark._

America called for Britain, but the said Brit just wallowed in his broken heart. America moved towards where he saw Britain but fell into another type of darkness.

_If I move, if I move, everything will break, everything will break. _

_If I'm sad, if I'm sad, will my heart be able to turn white?_

America tried moving again. His heart started to crumble. 'Wait. If Iggy's sad then do I have to be sad for us to back?' He said questioning his feelings. Why wasn't he feeling anything?

_I still know nothing about you, about me, about anything. _

_If I can open my heavy eyelids, if I break everything, turn black!_

America realized he still knew nothing about Britain. He couldn't recall anything about himself or anything. He forced himself to open his eyelids. The result was that he broke everything. The chains of uncertainty and of his feelings came off. He slipped into the endless black smiling. "I love you Britain." Was what he used his last breath for.


End file.
